Nosotros
by Dandelion and Sunflower
Summary: Primer capitulo. Desde hace muchos años que tenia ganas de escribir algo sobre la relacion de Sora y Matt/Yamato y este esta escrito con mucho cariño,habla sobre los inicios de su amor y como su relacion se hace cada vez mas fuerte.


**NOSOTROS**

**CAPITULO I**

Ahí se encontraba Sora oculta entre las sabanas como una especie de caparazón para ocultar su cuerpo y rostro avergonzado, llevaba un par de minutos oculta en el rincón de la habitación apoyando su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama. Decidí romper el silencio angustiante con un "¿te encuentras bien?" y ella siguió mirando al vacio.

"Sora, perdóname yo no debí insistir…se suponía que era el momento más feliz de nuestras vidas, ¿no?"-le dije.

Sora despertó de su trance para mirarme y dedicarme una sonrisa nerviosa y en ese momento sentí que mi corazón se apretaba en mi pecho.

"Matt…perdóname, ¿sí?, pero esto no es como en los mangas Shoujo que las chicas suelen leer; con diálogos prefabricados como "me entrego a ti" o "eres el hombre de mi vida", pero me siento muy avergonzada no se que decir"-dijo Sora con las mejillas rosadas tratando de peinar su chasquilla.

Me acerque a ella y la abrase apretándola contra mi pecho, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo sentía como Sora temblaba, esto definitivamente era difícil para ambos, nuestra primera vez llena de miedo y nerviosismo. Ella rompió el abrazo y se aparto unos centímetros de mí, su cuerpo aun estaba cubierto por las sabanas y busco con la mirada su uniforme en mi habitación que realmente era un desastre yo no suelo ordenarla muy seguido ni mucho menos mi padre.

"¿puedes voltearte un momento?...necesito vestirme-dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Me di la vuelta, definitivamente Sora se sentía muy avergonzada, tenía el mismo rostro y expresión tímida de aquel día, el día en que horneo esas galletas para mí en navidad, realmente adoro todas sus facetas ;Sora llorona, Sora angustiada, Sora avergonzada, Sora radiante, Sora Madura, Sora actuando como una niña con Piyomon o cualquiera de sus emociones. Jamás pensé que yo le gustara a Sora y que terminara enamorándome de ella.

Hundido en mis pensamientos no note que sora estaba sentada a mi lado mirando mi cara de concentración.

"Matt debo regresar a casa"-Dijo mientras acaricia mis cabellos, realmente le gustaba hacer eso y su tacto se sentía bien, para mi sorpresa ella me sonreía no me contuve y pose mis manos en su mejilla y la bese.

"Sora te amo"-le dije sin percatarme de lo serio que sonaba y ella llevo las manos a su boca y rio.

"¿Por qué lo dices tan serio?, apresúrate y vístete terminaras resfriado"-Ahí esta ella con su instinto maternal cuidando de mi mientras arrojaba mi uniforme contra mi cara.

Sin duda este sería un día que jamás olvidaría esta chica que conocí hace algunos años cuando era un niño, el destino nos junto a todos y siempre estaríamos ligados de una u otra forma después de todo somos los elegidos y ella me eligió a mí el mas apático y pesado de todos, su emblema brilla muy fuerte y ese amor llego a mi corazón, mi Madre la quiere mucho y mi Padre piensa que es una buena chica.

Sora cogió su bolso y se veía radiante; su Sailor Fukku verde, cabellos rojizo y sus hermosas y largas piernas, le pregunte si se le quedaba algo.

"Si, mi dignidad"- respondió en tono divertido.

"¿quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?"- le dije.

"tranquilo Matt, no pasa nada puedo llegar a casa sola".

Tras esas últimas palabras Sora cerró la puerta de la casa y vi como se alejaba por la ventana hasta que la perdí de vista, me resistí a llamarla por celular ya que realmente me había vuelto controlador llamándola cada 10 minutos, sé que muchos de mis cercanos no saben cómo realmente soy, lo que vivimos en el Digimundo fue algo que nos hizo más fuertes y cercanos incluso los vínculos con los Davis y los demás es agradable, pero todo depende de ellos, nuestro tiempo ya paso y no soy el mismo niño tímido.

Sora siempre ha sido muy madura para su edad y ahora es mucho más fuerte y valiente, amo verla entrenar y celebrar junto a ella cada saque impresionante cuando juega tenis.

Amo todo de ella, sentirla entre mis brazos, escucharla hablar sobre las flores y los arreglos o de incluso de Tai, he aprendido de a poco a superar mi celos. Por ahora necesito descansar y llamar a Sora para saber si llego a casa.


End file.
